


生日极乐

by Alice007Cam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Facial, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, a bit of bdsm, a bit of sensorial play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: 简介：Ian给Mickey计划了最棒的生日礼物。





	生日极乐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birthday Bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883823) by [Blodeuwedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd). 



> 原作者注：
> 
> 这篇基本上就是个小黄文。读了后果自负。
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 哈哈哈哈最近学会了“开车”，好吧，应该是“飙车”2333，开高铁了要上车的买票，要下车的赶紧跑嘿

**Birthday Bliss**  
**by Blodeuwedd**

分级：E级 (Explicit)  
美剧：Shameless  
人物关系：Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich  
出场人物：Ian Gallagher, Mickey Milkovich  
其他标签：无安全措施，口交，舔菊，有那么一点感官剥夺，有那么一点bdsm，高潮延迟  
状态：原文发布于2013-07-15，英文词数：3662，中文字数：6343

  
简介：

简介：Ian给Mickey计划了最棒的生日礼物。

原作者注：

这篇基本上就是个小黄文。读了后果自负。

译者注：

哈哈哈哈最近学会了“开车”，好吧，应该是“飙车”2333，开高铁了要上车的买票，要下车的赶紧跑嘿

 

 

  
**生日极乐**

听见了钥匙哐铛作响的声音，Ian跑去门口迎接Mickey。

“生日快乐！”他双手捧着Mickey的脸把他拉近了些，甜甜地吻着他。他和Mickey的工作时间不一样，而且今天早上Ian匆匆忙忙离开时Mickey仍在熟睡中。不过他提前回到了家，这让他有了足够的时间给Mickey准备一个惊喜。

Mickey翻了个白眼，不过依旧回吻了他。“那，我的礼物呢？”

Ian笑了笑。“你会知道的。。。”

“Gallagher，我的礼物是做爱吗？这我基本每天都有啊，这不公平。”

Ian耸了耸肩，假装不在乎的样子。“嘛，如果你不想要的话。。。”

“行吧，来做吧。”Mickey脱掉了夹克，将它扔在了沙发上，而Ian大笑出声。“别那么急嘛。”他从口袋里掏出了一个眼罩，试图将它系紧在Mickey的眼睛附近。

“搞毛线啊？”

“信我就是了。”

Mickey满脸怀疑地看着那个眼罩，思索了好一会。“行吧！”他叹了口气。“不过别想尝试什么稀奇古怪的东西！”

Ian帮他带上了眼罩并拉住了他的手，向后退着引导着他在他们俩的小公寓里走着。

Mickey跟着他走向了他觉得是浴室的地方，很快他就闻到了一丝甜蜜的香味。

“这是啥？”

“你喜欢吗？”

“嗯，这里面闻起来挺香的。你确定这还是我们家嘛？”

Ian噗嗤笑了笑，示意着Mickey停下脚步，转过身来。

“坐下来。”Mickey按着他说的做了，扶靠着Ian直到他感觉到身下有什么凉凉的东西能让他坐着。他再也感觉不到Ian在他周围，试图去听他移动的声音。

“你在哪？”

什么动静都没有，他开始感到了一丝恐慌。

“Ian？”

“这呢。”这声回复在Mickey的耳边轻轻响起，这让他颤栗起来。然后他又离开了，走到了Mickey的触摸范围之外。他试图去留意任何声响，但那混蛋安静地跟只耗子似的。突然间，他感觉到另一边耳后吹来一阵暖风，这让他又一次颤抖起来。“你真火辣，Mick。”又一声低语。“我将要狠狠的操你，冲撞进你的身体，让你今晚看得见星星。”他在Mickey的脖子上印下轻柔的一吻，让他喘息出声，伸出手去抓Ian的手腕。

“不，不行哦。。。放开我的手，不然我就不得不给你上手铐了。”

这主意让Mickey的阴茎兴奋地抽搐了一下，他呻吟出声。

“你喜欢那样吗？也许等会。。。”

Mickey放低了手，松开了Ian。他仍然什么都听不见，但他深呼吸了一下，试图让自己放松下来。他感觉嘴唇上压上了什么东西，分开了他的双唇，他便伸出了舌头。树莓的甜蜜滋味袭上了他的舌头，他将其纳入口中，缓慢地咀嚼着，然后咽了下去。他再次张开了嘴，无声地寻求着更多，而他的愿望也成真了。当他寻求着第三颗时，它被Ian的舌头送了进来，于是他们柔和地愉悦地亲吻着，探索着对方的双唇，享受着传递在彼此之间的树莓甜美的滋味。Mickey的手探索着摸上了Ian的后颈，将他拉的更近些，而Ian也允许他这么做了，他的双手爱抚着Mickey的胸口。当他们终于分开，渴求着空气时，Mickey的裤子已经被他的勃起顶得不自在地紧了。

Ian似乎注意到了这点，因为突然间Mickey就感觉到了一双手在摸索着他牛仔裤上的纽扣。他听见Ian缓缓地拉下了裤链，然后Ian又一次牵住了他的手，拉着他站起身。他照做了，而他的裤子和内裤都被扯了下来，暴露着他的下半身，让他感觉到了微微的不自在，因为他看不见Ian在干嘛。他的衬衫也紧接着被扒了下来，而他抬高了手臂方便他的动作。Ian小心地动作着，不让眼罩也被扯下来。他指引着Mickey走了几步，然后要求他抬起腿往左边跨一步。Mickey估计自己是要跨进浴缸里了，而他是对的，他感觉到了漫至小腿肚的热水。Ian帮他小心地跨了进去，然后坐了下来。热水舒缓了他的神经，放松了他的肌肉，他让自己舒服地后仰起了头。他感觉胸口有着泡沫，便抬起手玩弄着泡泡。

“高级的鬼东西。”

他们从来不泡浴缸，更偏好省时间的淋浴，而且就算他们在淋浴的时候，也从来不用这些奢华的浴盐，总是用些便宜货。这东西闻起来超级棒，有一丝甜味，但没有甜到让Mickey想吐的感觉。

“我们是他妈的在浴缸里吗？我可不觉得浴缸足够大。”

他听见了Ian的大笑，他的手指急不可耐地想拉起眼罩，但他仍顺从地一动不动。他知道要是自己偷偷做了小动作，Ian会不高兴的，那也将意味着今晚什么有情趣的事情都做不了了。一块温暖湿润的海绵按压在了他的胳膊上，他抖了一下。

“怎么，你现在要把我当成婴儿一样给我洗澡吗？”

“嘘。”Ian在他的脸颊上印下轻柔的一吻，这让他放松了下来，允许他的伴侣做任何他喜欢的事情。如果Ian想慢慢来的话，他也可以接受慢慢的来。他是这么觉得的。

Ian缓慢地用海绵擦拭着他的胳膊和肩膀，然后向下擦过他的胸口，按摩着他的胸膛，这让Mickey喘息出声。他移动着清洁着他的后背，将水从海绵里挤出来才将泡沫涂抹开来，Mickey不禁颤栗起来。Ian用海绵摩擦着他的腹部，温柔地往下滑去，Mickey向后仰着身子，稍微沉进了浴缸，好让他有更多空间。感觉到柔软的海绵压在了他的鸡巴上，屁股上，他微笑了起来。

“嗯，那里是该好好清洁清洁。”

他听见Ian又一次轻笑着，突然间他的眼罩被拉开了。他眯起了眼睛，眨着眼适应着灯光，尽管浴室里挺昏暗的。

“怎么，游戏结束了吗？”

Ian微笑着摇了摇头。“这才刚开始呢。”他倾身向前，亲吻着Mickey的肩膀。“我想看着你的眼睛。”Mickey对他扮了个鬼脸，这让他又笑了出声。Ian站起了身，对Mickey伸出了手，帮他站起身来冲洗掉他身上残留的泡泡，然后跨出了浴缸。他拿了条毛巾，温柔地擦干了Mickey身上的水珠，时不时地在他肌肤上印下轻柔的吻，让Mickey感觉自己被爱慕着，这让他既受宠若惊又有一丝尴尬，毕竟他不知道自己到底做了什么才配得上有个像Ian这么好的人出现在他的生命里。

红毛领着他走进了被大概半打柔和的蜡烛照亮着的卧室，这大概算是火灾隐患了，不过这个时候他也懒得去在乎了。这时他完全地意识到了这一切都是为了他，为了他的生日，特别是这一切都是由某个真正爱着他，想让他开心快乐的人准备的。他咽了咽喉咙，试图掌控住即将淹没他的汹涌情绪。

Ian将他拉到了床上，叫他俯身趴着，于是他开心地遵从了，在柔软的被单上舒展着自己。他抓过了枕头，分开了双腿，展示着他的翘臀。他看见了Ian从地上拿起了一个箱子，听见了他打开瓶盖的声音，便扭了扭身子，等待着润滑油的凉意落在他的臀上。然而，他却感觉到了一双温暖的手正在将油润的液体涂抹在他的肩膀上，还带着一股他不太能分辨出来的味道，不过那其中微微有丝柠檬芬芳。他被这毫无预期的触感吓的抖了一下，但很快就在Ian轻柔的按抚之下放松了下来。这个年轻点的男人用熟练的手指按揉着绷紧的结块，Mickey在些微的疼痛下眯了眯眼，但他专业的手法很快就让紧绷感消失了。Mickey呻吟着发出认可，感受着Ian的手在他的下半后背揉捏着酸痛的肌肉，让他放松的不行。

这舒服的感觉开始让他有些昏昏欲睡了，他感觉到Ian的双手继续下滑着，按摩着他的臀瓣。他微笑着，玩味地又一次扭了扭身子。Ian用手分开了他的臀瓣，Mickey感觉到一股温热的气息喷在身上，颤栗了起来。舌头的一掠让Mickey扭了扭身子。不管他们之间做了这件事多少次—已经蛮多次的了—这仍然让他最初感觉有点尴尬。但之后Ian的舌头又一次进攻着他，在他的菊穴上绕着环打转，然后在他的股缝来回滑动。他呻吟着，将头埋进了枕头里，把双腿分的更开了。Ian的舌头探入了他的体内，他的手指进一步扩张着他，将敏感的穴肉暴露在微暖的空气中。他又一次呻吟出声，在床上滑动着顶起了胯。他用左手前臂支撑着自己，用右手去抚弄自己漏着前液的硬挺，拳头收拢着慵懒地上下撸动。Ian的双手掰着他的臀瓣，将他拉的更靠近自己的脸。他亲吻着，舔弄着，让Mickey憋不住从唇间溢出的喘息与呻吟。他听见又一个瓶盖被打开的声音，这一次没多久他就感觉到了Ian的手指探入了他的体内，扩张着他，准备着他。Ian将插入他体内的手指扭转着，寻找着那个每次都能在按压下让Mickey的呼吸一窒的敏感点。他又插入了一根手指，微微的刺痛感让Mickey的膝盖软了下来。他不耐烦地咆哮着，Ian便笑了笑，在他的后背上落下轻轻一吻。然后他感觉到了某个更大更硬的东西进入了他，他是如此地松了口气以至于花了好一会他才意识到进入他的并非Gallagher。他回头看了一眼。

“搞毛线啊你？”

Ian看着他的眼神里充满了情欲。他用手指在空中划了一圈，示意着他想要Mickey转过身来。而这稍微年长的男人现在要不是太他妈的饥渴了，绝对会揶揄调侃他的霸道。所以他转过身仰面躺着，分开了双腿，膝盖弯曲着。Ian覆压在了他的身上，由下而上地亲吻着他的身体，吸吮着他的乳头，并时不时吹气，他的腹部故意缓慢地磨蹭着Mickey的阴茎。他吻着Mickey，用自己的双唇衔叼着他的下唇，吸吮着它。他伸出舌头舔舐着那肿胀的唇瓣，然后探入了Mickey的口中，追逐着Mickey的粉舌，探索着他的口腔好似那是世界上最美味的甜点。Mickey的胳膊环上了Ian的腰部，将他们的身体贴在一起，彼此的勃起按压在一起，让Ian呻吟出声。Ian抽开了身子，眼神迷离，双唇因亲吻而泛着红痕，那是Mickey见过的最火辣的事了。

他又一次顺着Mickey的身体向下，这让黑发男子呻吟起来。

“又要干嘛？赶紧操我就是了！”

“等等。。。我保证这会很爽的。”

“你操我就会很爽了。”

“这会更爽的。”

“我才不信。”

“行啦，好嘛？”Ian摆出了恳求的神色，这让Mickey哼了哼。

“我还以为这是 **我的** 生日呢。”

Ian并没有回答，只是微微撅着嘴，这让Mickey抱怨出声。“啊，行吧！”

Ian露齿一笑，从地上的箱子里掏出了什么东西。看到红色的皮革手铐，Mickey瞪大了眼睛。尽管Mickey平时生活中喜欢掌控一切的感觉，在床上他却喜欢被控制被强迫着服从—而Ian十分清楚这点。在某人面前软弱无助的想法十分吓人，但当对方是Ian时，这也极度的让他性致盎然。他花了一段时间才发现这点，因为通常来说他都是霸道的一方，可一旦他发现Ian强迫他顺从会让他性致大发以后，他就迷上了这种感觉。他分泌出了更多的口水，低低地呻吟着。Ian抓住他的手腕，将手铐铐了上去，将锁链绕过了床头板上的铁杆，然后将另一边铐在了Mickey的右手腕上。Mickey扯了扯，试图强行破开它，尽管知道其实是扯不断的。他抬起了胯部，Ian却用张开的手掌将他的胯部压了下去，在他的腹部印下湿吻，故意忽略掉他的硬挺。他弯下身从床边那个该死的箱子里又拿出了什么东西，这让Mickey咒骂起来，猜想着在肛塞和手铐之后，下一样会是什么。显然，是个阴茎环套。Ian拉扯着小橡圈，然后握住了Mickey的鸡巴，带了上去，套到底部时他放开了手，将环套扯紧了一些。

“怎么，你想弄断我的鸡巴啊？”

Ian被Mickey的夸张之词逗的哈哈大笑，毫无半分严肃。这已经不是他们第一次用阴茎环了。Mickey也许现在还在假装抱怨，但他们过去也用玩具达成了许多快感。他倾身下去温柔地吮吸着Mickey分身的龟头处，几秒后却又放开了，在头部印下一吻。

Mickey抱怨地哼了哼，但什么也没说。他现在已经知道了，不管Ian脑袋里计划了什么，肯定都棒呆了。

年轻的男孩将膝盖跪在了Mickey的身体两侧，几乎是坐在他的胸口。他撸弄着自己坚硬的阴茎，离Mickey的脸不过几厘米，而看到这幅景象，Mickey的嘴里分泌出了更多的唾液。Ian尝起来很棒，Mickey急不可耐想要将他纳入口中。他的愿望很快就成真了。

“张开嘴。”Ian的声音低沉的响起，Mickey服从了这道命令，张开嘴压低了舌头。Ian抓着自己的分身，用它拍打着Mickey的舌头，挑逗着这个年长的男人。Mickey尽可能地在Ian抽开之前舔了几下。

“别动。”他用手指快速的拍了拍Mickey。Mickey又一次张开了嘴，但限制着自己不去移动。Ian紧捏着他的下颚，强迫他大张着嘴，缓慢地将自己的鸡巴塞进Mickey的双唇之间。Mickey用鼻子做着深呼吸，脸颊收紧好让Ian全根没入，但依然还留了很长一截在外面，而当Ian继续深入却没给他足够时间适应时，他忍不住被呛到了。他咳嗽着，口水流了下来，眼眶里盈满了泪水。Ian抽了出来，温柔地爱抚着他的脖子。

“嘘，没事的。没事的。”

他咽下了唾液，舔了舔唇，感觉自己准备好了之后又再次张开了嘴。Ian又一次探入，这回并没有全根塞入，而Mickey紧紧地吮吸着。Ian呻吟着，咒骂着，抽出后又再一次送入，抓着床头柜以作支撑，操着Mickey的嘴。每一次抽插都更深入一些，他的呻吟和低吼随着Mickey热情地吸吮而变得更为大声。他加快了节奏，开始全根进入，享受着Mickey的深喉技巧。床架随着他们的运动而摇动着，床头板则吵闹地撞击着墙壁。Ian感觉自己已经到了高潮的边缘，于是抽了出来，快猛地撸动着自己直到几秒过后他的精液撒遍了Mickey的嘴巴和下巴附近，还向下流到了脖颈处。Ian向后坐下，嘴角咧着大大的微笑。Mickey正充满爱意地看着他，冰蓝色的眼睛里写满了浓郁的情欲，Ian感觉到自己对年长男人的爱意充满了胸口。他倾身下俯，从Mickey的脸上舔舐自己的精液，热情地亲吻着他，不顾流的四溢一团糟的唾液与精液。Mickey在他的嘴里低吟着，拱起了后背，试图在这个姿势下得到任何一点可能的摩擦。Ian顺着他的脖颈往下亲吻，轻咬着吸吮着舔舐着那敏感的肌肤，在上面留下了一片片的红痕。Mickey现在大声地呻吟着，所有的限制都被他丢到脑后，一遍又一遍轻念着Ian的名字。感觉似是永恒过后，年轻的男人才继续下滑，吸舔着Mickey的乳头，他的腹部贴上了Mickey的勃起，这让他呜咽出声。他轻咬着，舔舐着，而Mickey的呻吟愈发大声，手铐锁链也拉扯着撞击床头的金属杆。Ian向后退去，跪在了Mickey的胯间，抓着他的腿将他的膝盖拉起向胸部靠近。他用一只手把他按在了那个姿势，另一只手则温柔地爱抚着他的臀部。他的眼睛专注于Mickey屁股上的白皙肌肤，以及他全身微微颤抖着的样子。他稳稳地抓着肛塞的底部，及其轻微地转动了一下，可Mickey却发出了极大声的咒骂。他又扭转了回去，现在Mickey张开的双唇间溢出的却是一连串的咒骂，他弓起身子闭上了眼睛。

“想玩玩吗？”

Mickey呜咽着以示回应，双眼仍然紧闭着，Ian便捏了捏他的屁股。Mickey猛地睁开了眼睛。

“我问你话呢！”他抽打了一下Mickey的臀部，这让年长的男人呻吟出声，尽可能地扭了扭他那受限制的身体。

“想。。。”Mickey低语着，舔了舔干燥的唇瓣。

Ian又一次抽打着他，他闭上了眼睛，眼前开始出现了星星。他咬着下唇不满着。

“想！”他大声地回答道，还喘着粗气。

Ian更用力地抽打了他，让他的臀部在接触下灼烧着。“好孩子。”他放开了Mickey的腿，往床尾挪了挪身体，向前倾着身子在Mickey被猛抽的屁股上印下缠绵温柔的吻。他的阴茎又再次准备好了，他懒散地撸动了几下，变得更硬了些，他准备好参与第二轮游戏了。

动作愈发地缓慢温柔，他将肛塞从Mickey的屁股里抽了出来，看着他的菊环肌肉收缩张弛着。他在手指上涂满了润滑油，从箱子里拿出了最后一样东西：肛珠。不像他们之前用的那种，那个曾被Ian调侃为巨人的念珠的那款，这些珠子体积小得多，并且是硅胶材质的。Ian往珠子上淋着润滑液，小心地推进了第一颗。在肛塞之后，它的进入十分容易，所以他紧接着把第二颗也塞了进去，然后是第三颗。他留意着Mickey的表情，确保自己不会弄伤他。按照他的伴侣紧闭着的眼睑和微分的双唇来看，他好得很。他极其缓慢地推进了接下来的几颗，在送入每一颗之后都暂停了一小会，好让Mickey有时间适应。在他推入第八颗之前，Mickey就又继续发出一连串的呻吟了，他的身体颤动着，缀着汗珠的皮肤泛着光。

Ian往手上倒了更多的润滑油，然后抹在了自己的阴茎上，握紧拳头撸动了几下。他跪在了床上，拿过一个枕头放在了Mickey的胯下作为支撑。他用一只手按着Mickey的大腿，另一只手则将珠子保持在原位，并捏住了最后一颗还未插进去的珠子。他对准了穴口，缓慢地插了进去，将自己的鸡巴与珠子相贴。绿色的眼睛对上了冰蓝色的眼眸，两个人都舒爽地呻吟出声。Mickey对着他微微点了点头，而这就是他所需的回复。他抽了出来，又一次冲撞进去，这一次并不那么温柔，也让Mickey几乎是咆哮出声。他开始加快着速度，Mickey也扭动着胯部顺应他的抽插，在Mickey体内的阴茎摩擦着穴肉，还配合着肛珠的按摩，这很快就将他推到了高潮的边缘。他的手指用力捏着Mickey的大腿，留下了斑斑红痕，Mickey的双腿则交缠在他的腰部，鼓励他加快加深。Ian呻吟着，喘息着，咕哝着，他的声音几乎被手铐链条哐啷敲击着床头金属杆的声音，床头板反复撞击着墙面的声音，肉体拍打肉体的声音，以及Mickey一长串的咒骂， _ **请求，上帝和Ian**_ 和所盖过。反应过来之前，他的脚趾已痉挛着弯曲，他的睾丸紧缩，他的全身似乎都在此时此地暂停了下来，然后他喷发而出，眼前出现了闪烁的星星。他继续抽送着胯部，直到他的高潮平息过去，然后终于把自己从与Mickey肢体交缠的状态中抽身。Mickey的全身都因为被限制住的高潮而颤抖着。Ian在他的大腿内侧落下了星星点点轻吻，然后松开了阴茎环，从Mickey的分身上取了下来。年长的男人松了口气似的呻吟着，微微抬起胯部示意Ian他想要什么—好像Ian并非早就一清二楚似的。他用湿润的唇含住了Mickey分身的顶部，用舌头在上方打着旋儿，然后滑过了那道细缝。他热情地吮吸着，用左手托着玩弄他的蛋蛋。Ian的右手则开始缓慢地将肛珠拉扯出来，一颗接一颗的，每抽出一颗，他就将他的分身多吞进去一寸。Mickey试图用上自己剩下的那点精力去抽送胯部，无助地低吟着。突然间他的全身紧绷起来，嘴巴大张却未发出半点声音。Ian抽出了最后几颗珠子，感受到Mickey爆发在了他的口中，他尖叫着Ian的名字强有力的喷发着。Ian吞咽着，吸吮着，直至舔干净最后一滴液体。

他放开了Mick的分身，疲倦地向上温柔地吻着直至他的胸口。他顺着他的脖颈往上亲吻着，然后是下巴，最后是双唇，也是在这时他才意识到Mickey并不清醒。他的双眼紧闭着，胸口随着轻柔地呼吸上下起伏着。Ian微笑着，小心地取下了仍然禁锢着Mickey双臂的手铐，按摩着并充满爱意地吻着他的手腕。之后他吹灭了蜡烛，用毛巾将Mickey清理了干净，拿开了枕头，将他摆成了一个更为舒适的姿势。这时Mickey张开了他那深邃的蓝眼睛看着他，眼神中充满了如此多的爱意，让Ian的胸口阵阵发烫。

“该死的，擎天柱。”Mickey紧绷的喉咙发出了粗糙的声音。“我已经老到不能这么玩了。”他害羞地笑了笑，然后再次闭上了眼睛。Ian微笑起来，亲吻上了他的额头。

“25岁生日快乐，Mickey。”

 

END


End file.
